Dustin's Destiny
by Banana Lizard
Summary: Somebody comes to the academy, and learns a few things about Dustin, that she’s not suppose to know. Her past comes and starts to haunt her future.What are the Ninja Rangers going to do? Chapter 13 is up! ...Paused....
1. Proluge

The two were inseparable. You wouldn't find one with out the other. The two siblings were the best of friends, and, even though he was a year older then she was, the two had bonded in a way that nobody else could've done, but that had ended.

She was sent to al boarding school, and he was sent to a academy that worked on Martial Arts skills. The two would be finally separated. When they found out, they were disappointed at first, but they realized what they had to do, so they went their separate ways.

Their parents had a plan for the two, but fate went in another direction.


	2. Ch 1: Just another headache

**Lil Cwick**- Heck yes a Dustin story. And another heck yes for a Dustin/Tori story. I can't wait to see where I go with this too. Here's the update!

**Angel Spreckles** –Thanks. It totally came to me by accident. Here's the update!

_

* * *

_

**Ch 1: Just another headache **

Dustin walked along the shore of the beach. His eye were closed as he tried to focus on something else beside the headache he was having. He had been having these headaches a lot, but he didn't know what it meant. Shane said it probably has something to do with allergies, but Dustin knew it was something more. He also heard a voice. "The black, Destiny." It told him that every day, and Dustin had no idea when it meant.

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the beautiful sunset. He smiled as he watched it, feeling that all his worries had flown away. Before he had anytime to think, somebody grabbed his shoulders. Two legs wraped around his stomach. "Hey Dustin," Tori shouted. She started to giggle. "Hey Tori," he replied. "Blake and Hunter are trying to barbeque, want to go watch?" Tori asked, resting her head on Dustin's left shoulder and started to stare at him. He could help but laugh. "Sure." He said. Tori got off, but knew something was wrong. "Dustin, are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Ya, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just things."

Dustin and Tori just stood there for a few minutes, then walked to the car without saying anything.

* * *

A young girl walked slowly down the hallway. The girls crystal blue eyes were trying to hold back the tears, and her blonde hair was a mess. She came to a small room, with the word "Nurse" printed red on the door. The girl knocked, and the door was slowly opened. "Hello Miss Brooks," the nurse said as the girl walked in, "Another headache?" "Ya," the girl replied, "only, it gets worse and worse every time." The nurse nodded. "Well, like I told you yesterday, your not sick or anything like that, but I'll give you some medicine." The girl smiled, and took the pill that the nurse gave her. "Thank-you Miss Nesbit." The girl said.

She walked out of the room and went to her dorm room. When she got there, she found a letter sitting on her desk. She laid down on her bed, and tore the envelope open. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the sheet.

_Dear Destiny, _

_Your father and I think it's time for you to go to school with your brother, but only for this year, for now. I hope you can forgive us for not letting you do this sooner, but we thought it would be for the best. _

_You leave next Saturday, and your father will be picking you up at the airport and taking you to Blue Bay Harbor. _

_Love, _

_Your Mother _

The girl smiled. She had been longing for this day. The girl was just about to fall asleep, when another girl walked in. "Hey Destiny, how are you feeling." The girl asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Nurse Nesbit gave me some medicine." Destiny looked over at the girl. Her name was Dawn, and they had been friends for three years now, and Destiny felt bad for leaving hee. "You know, Dawn. I , I'm leaving in a week. I'm finally going to be at the same school as my brother. You know, the one I told you about." Dawn looked at Destiny. "You can't leave me," She said. "What about us graduating?" "Well, I'm probably going to be back next year. Promise!" Destiny smiled. "besides, that not until next year."

The two girls talked and talked, and it was well past midnight before the went to bed, and Destiny felt that something grand was about to happen to her.


	3. Ch 2: Letters and Planes

**Lil Cwick**- I don't know if I can go as fast as I am today, because I am writing another story, which I hope you'll read!

* * *

**Ch 2: Letters and Planes **

Dustin looked around at all his friends, and a big smile plastered against his face. Hunter and Blake had just tried to barbeque, and were doing a horrible job. Shane had to get the fire extinguisher, because Blake had caught Cam on fire, and the whole time, Dustin and Tori were laughing their heads off.

This was good for Dustin. He really needed a good laugh with his friends. The six walked down to the secret room, all talking and laughing. Dustin looked around and saw a letter with his name on it laying on Cam's desk. " Cam, why is a letter that is addressed to me sitting out your desk?" He asked. "Your sister is, well, just read it for your self." Cam picked up the letter and handed it to Dustin. The other were a bit confused, as he unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Dustin, _

_Destiny is coming to the school starting next Monday. Please make her feel welcomed. Sorry we didn't plan this sooner. _

_Love, _

_Your mother _

Dustin stood in shock as the others read the letter as they stood behind him. "Dude, you never told me you had a sister," Blake said. "He never told any of us," Shane replied. Everyone was staring at Dustin who was just looking at the paper. "Destiny? Here?" He just stood there. What else could h do? After the few minutes of awkward silence, Tori spoke up. "Well, I don't know how you guys feel about it, but I will finally have another girl to talk to!" The boys laughed, and then things went back to normal. Well , as normal as they get when your a Powr Rangers.

* * *

Destiny sat in the airport, waiting for her plane to arrive. She was excited about seeing her dad, but more excited to see Dustin. She hadn't seen him in four years, and wished she got to spend more time with him. With a cup of coke in her hand, and a purse full of Jolly Ranchers, Destiny was hyped up about traveling.

The plane finally arrived, and Destiny got on. The ride it's self was uneventful, but when she got off and saw her dad's smiling face, she was filled with joy. "DAD!" she screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him. "My girl," her father said, returning the hug, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Destiny just smiled.

She walked with her dad to the car and told him all about what had happened so far. She got into the front seat, and turned on the radio. "Oh, I haven't heard this station in forever," Destiny said as she started dancing with the music. Her father laughed. "You haven't change!" The two continued talking in the car. They arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. Destiny was amazed to see Blue Bay Harbor and though it was magnificent.

As they drove through the town, Destiny marveled at the wonderful sites. The beach was beautiful, and the stores seemed pleasant. Destiny loved the town, but as they drove through the forest, Destiny became worried. "Were are we going?" She asked her dad, who seemed to know the way. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." The drove for about ten miles, then they came to a gate. She grabbed her bags, and walked over to the gate. "Welcome to your new home sweetie." Her dad said. She looked trough the gates, and saw nothing but more trees. "Oh don't worry sweetie, it a wonderful school," her dad said patting her on the shoulder. The gates opened, and a young boy came out to greet her. He was tall, and had black hair and black eyes. "Welcome to The Wind Ninja Academy. I'm Cam, the Sensei's son." He grabbed the necklace that swung around his neck, "Please come with me." Destiny quickly said good-bye to her dad, then grabbed her bags and followed Cam.

Destiny didn't know it, but her destiny was about to be fulfilled.


	4. Ch 3: Finally there

**Thalia-Sandy** – Yes, I love Dustin/ Tori stories! I wouldn't write one any other way. I like your story btw. it's so sweet!

**Lil Cwick**- I'm almost done with the first chapter. I'll have it up soon!

**Angel Spreckles **– I totally forgot about Miss Nesbit in Toy Story! I did not take it from them, I'm SORRY! As for the title, it's just a play on words. I constantly have headaches too, and I always hear voices. That is actually how I cam up with the beginning. Thanks for the help, I'll try to use it in chapters to come. Ya, I'm a really bad speller and gramerer (I guess would be the word) person, just to let ya'll know. Also, you'll learn why they were separated latter on in the story. It has to do with something for the earlier Power Ranger series. That's all I'm saying.

* * *

Also, dose anybody know how old Dustin, Tori, and Shane are?

* * *

**Ch 3: Finally there **

Dustin, Tori, and Shane stood in front of the entrance. Dustin started to pace, and Tori and Shane looked at each other.

"What's the big deal, bro," Shane asked.

"Oh, nothing, It's just, I haven't see my sister in four years," Dustin replied.

"It's going to be fine, Dustin. Don't worry," Tori said.

"I know, I know. " Dustin said, sitting down on a rock.

* * *

Destiny and Cam walked in silence. Destiny kept looking at cam, who was rubbing the green necklace that he was wearing. After a few minutes, she gathered up the courage to ask him. 

"Hey Cam. Why do you keep rubbing that necklace."

Cam just looked at her. "It's a long story."

The rest of the trip was silent, like it was before. It was a good ten minutes before they go to the entrance.

"Welcome to The Wind Ninja Academy," Cam repeated. She walked in a saw a ton of students walking around, talking, laughing, having fun. "You are welcome to go into the city anytime you wish, as long as it's not during your classes." Destiny walked a little ways, then saw the back of a brown haired kid with a blonde headed girl, and dark skinned boy.

"Stay here," Cam said as he walked over to the group of kids. The boy with his back stood up, and destiny saw the four talking.

* * *

Dustin stood up when Cam walked over to Dustin, Tori and Shane. 

"She's here," Cam said, smiling.

"Really?" Dustin asked. Cam nodded.

"But, Dustin, I don't think she should know about or Power Ranger history yet."

"Why not Cam?"

"Well, It'll be kind of weird for her. And, just trust me."

"Alright."

"Well go say hi to her."

Dustin turned around, and Destiny's face lit up. She ran over to him, and gave him a hug.

"DUSTIN!"

"Hey Destiny. Wow, you've changed since the last time I saw you," Dustin said, looking at his sister.

Destiny just stood there, smiling.

"Okay, these are my friends. This is Shane," He said, pointing to Shane, "And this is Tori," he said, pointing to Tori, "And, you've already met Cam."

"Hey," Destiny said.

"You'll be rooming with Tori. Let's go get your stuff ready."

The five walked towards the dorms.

* * *

A dark figure stood in a darkened room. There was nothing in it, but a small crystal ball. "Don't worry master." The figure seemed to be saying into the crystal ball, "We just need enough energy."

* * *

Please review. Hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon asI can. 


	5. Ch 4: Surfing fun!

**Lil Cwick**- I'm glad you like my writing.

**Thalia-Sandy** – _goes and hugs._ You are my new best friend! I love you music videos! They are the first links in my favorites!

* * *

**Ch 4: Surfing fun!**

Tori watched as Destiny unpacked her things. Her eyes darted every which way, watching the girl do this and that. The room was silent, except for the occasional noise that Destiny made. "So," Tori said, trying to start up a conversation, "You and your brother are really close, right?" Destiny stopped putting her things in a dresser, and sat on the edge of her new bed. " Ya, he's the best. We're really close." Tori smiled.

"Do you know how to surf."

"A bit. Why?"

"After you unpack, want to go to the beach"

Destiny face lit up. "That would be GREAT! Do you think you could show me around town?"

"Sure!"

The two girl started to talk as if they were best friends, and had known each other for years. Tori also helped Destiny unpack, and the two girls were done within minutes.

"Let's go see if the others wish to join us," Tori asked.

"Let's," Destiny replied.

* * *

Tori, Destiny, Dustin, Shane, Blake, and Hunter were all crammed in Tori's car as it drove to the city. Tori and Destiny were talking, giggling like little five year olds. Hunter and Blake were talking as well, but they looked serious. 

"Dude, you don't look like your sister at ALL," Shane said to Dustin.

"Ya, I look like out dad, she looks like our mom," Dustin watched as Destiny and Tori talked. He just noticed that the two girls looked a lot alike. The both had blonde hair that came down to about their shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. They had the same figure. The only thing really different about them was that Tori was about two inches taller then Destiny.

Shane sent out a snort, that Dustin presumed was a laugh.

"What was that?" Dustin asked.

"Well, it's just that you use that stare when you look at Tori, but now, it won't be so easy to read your mind."

Dustin was about to say something, but the car halted to a stop.

"Whoa Tori, you could warn a guy when that happens," Hunter said.

"Sorry."

The six got out of the car, making sure they were all okay from Tori's spaz.

"Well, we've got to go to work. We'll catch up with you latter." Dustin said as he, Blake, and Hunter walked towards the Storm Chargers.

"Se ya," Destiny said.

* * *

Tori, Shane, and Destiny walked towards the beach. They were silent for a few minutes, as Destiny took all of it in. 

"I don't remember a time I felt so relaxed," Destiny finally said.

"This beach does it to you," Shane said, "I live in Orlando, Florida, and I've been to a lot of beaches in Florida and other places, but this one is just, different."

The three just stood there, looking at the beach.

"Well, I'm going to go surfing. Catch you guys latter," Tori said. Tori was wearing a blue halter top bathing suit, and light blue shorts.

"Hey, do you think you could you teach me a few things?" Destiny asked. She was wearing a black bikini with yellow dots, and black shorts.

"Sure, let's go to the board rental place and get a boards."

The two girls walked a head of Shane, who just smiled.

"Alright, well, I see you two latter then?" Shane asked. He was wearing his red kaki shorts and matching red shirt.

"Okay Shane. Bye!" Destiny said as the two girls walked off.

* * *

Shane walked along the shore as the two girls walked to the board rental place. He smiled, glad that Tori had a girl to talk to finally. It was going to be different, but Shane figured he could get used to it. After all, he had put up with Dustin for four years, and, from what he saw, Destiny was exactly like her brother. He watched the two girls surf for a few minutes, and was soon joined by Dustin, Blake, and Hunter. 

"So, you having fun with the girls," Dustin asked.

"They're surfing. Destiny's actually doing really well." Shane commented. The other three looked at each other, then back at Shane.  
"What ever, bro," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I though you were suppose to be working," Shane said, deliberately trying to change the subject.

"Kelly wasn't in today. The store was closed," Blake said dully.

"Oh, Okay," Shane replied.

Dustin watched as Tori and Destiny walked over to the guys.

* * *

"Ya know, it's feels go to have a girl to talk to," Tori said as the two girls walked back to the board rental place to put the board that Destiny was using back, "I haven't felt this way since middle school. It feels great!" 

Destiny thought about Dawn. "You'd really like Dawn. She was my best friend at my old school."

Tori looked over at Destiny. _Was_ was the word used by Destiny. No _is_ but _was_. Tori thought for a minute. "If she's anything like you, I bet she'd be cool."

"Ya," Destiny said, her thoughts drifting away.

"You okay, Destiny," Tori asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Destiny replied.

The two girls walked in silence as they walked over to the guys.

* * *

"It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy," Destiny said when she had reached the guys with Tori. Everyone gave her weird looks. 

"Excuse me?" Shane asked.

"It's a very odd song, that my friend, Dawn, made me listen to for an hour and a half straight once. It's very bubbly."

"Okay…….." the rest nodded, though still confused.

"So, what do you want to do next," Blake asked.

"Shopping," Destiny instantly said.

"That would be fun," Tori said.

Dustin looked at his sister. "I'll go with you guys."

The others were about to say something, but Shane's morpher went off.

"Excuse me, Destiny," he said as he walked over to a deserted area.

" Cam?"

"I need you, Blake, and Hunter to check out something in the forest," Cam said.

Shane walked over to the gang. "Uh, Blake, Hunter, and I have to go do something at school."

Hunter and Blake looked a bit confused, but then realized what he was talking about.  
The three guys walked up to the car, then disappeared.

_I wonder what that was about_ Destiny thought.

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Ch 5: Smelling sweet

**Angel Spreckles **– _Wow. That's really sad to hear you have headaches, too. What are the odds of that? _Ya, My mom says I get headaches because I Listen to my CDs way to much, but I don't think so. I think it's something more…………………

_Anyways...The close of that chapter was awesome! It's cool when evil lurks in the shadows, unbeknownst to the heroes.. _Ya, but you won't figure out who it is till the third story in my series. Where Destiny is in college.

_Oh, don't worry, I wasn't sicking any copyright-thing on you about Mrs. Nesbit. :p I quote movies constantly, so that triggered the Toy Story memory._ Good. I don't think my parents would like it if I were sued.

_As far as their ages go, I don't think I've seen their ages in any character profiles. I'd assume they're around seventeen or eighteen - being they were still learning lessons and things - the Wind Ninja Academy replacing traditional school, I suppose. The ages of the actors and actress when they played their characters were: Shane, 23; Dustin, 19; Tori, 18 - for kicks Cam, 32; Hunter, 23; Blake, 26. Hope that helps. :) _Wow, they look a lot younger then their actual age. Are you dead serious that they guy who played Cam was 32! WOW! Sorry, I just thought he was, like, 20.

_O! A longer chapter! I wonder how long it will be before Destiny finds out the truth _It won't be long till she knows, actually. I think aboutthree or four more chapters, probably. Maybe five. Depends on how long my chapters are. She'll probably get her powers in two or threemore chapters.

Oops, just let that out. Oh well.

**Thalia-Sandy – **I'm glad it made you day. I really like the best friend song. In fact, I;m listening to it right now. "Maybe some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me, I could also be your girl." _giggle giggle_

* * *

"Uncle, I think you should come see this," Kapri said as she watched Destiny on the screen. Marah was standing right next to her. 

"What is it Kapri?" Lothor said. He was very tired and desperately wanted some rest.

"The rangers have a new friend," Marah said, giggling. Kapri and Lothor looked at Marah with disgust.

"Sorry," she said.

"Well, it seems that the rangers DO have a new friend," Lothor said, grinning evilly, "Send down a monster. Any monster. I just want the girl captured in so way."

Kapri and Marah clapped, and started to talk, as Lothor went to bed.

"I say we send down and voice sucker," Marah said.

"No, stupid Marah, I have a better idea," Kapri said as she watched Destiny, Dustin, and Tori walk into the city.

* * *

**Ch 5: Smelling sweet**

Destiny walked around the city. She felt relaxed, and happy. She loved the smell. It smelled like the beach, with a hint of a few city smells, all mixed together. She found her self looking in all the stores, wanting to buy everything she could. Tori and Dustin tried to keep up with her, but she was to fast.

"What's that smell?" Destiny said as she came to the section of the town that supplied make-up products and things like that. She looked over and saw a small perfume shop. She walked in, and Dustin and Tori ran up to catch her. The three looked around the store, and saw over a million bottles. Nobody was at the counter, but that didn't really bother Destiny at all, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Welcome to my shop. To bad, you have to stay."

The three turned around and saw a creature.

"I am Fregra. Hope you enjoyed the scents."

The creature blew a kiss, and a pink light came out of it's mouth, and started swirling around the three kids. Just like that, the three were turned into perfume.

* * *

"Sorry guys, Cyber Cam still has a few clinks in him." Cam said as he, Shane, Hunter, and Blake walked into the Ninja Ops. The noticed that Tori and Dustin weren't there. 

Cyber Cam was sitting in the chair, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Cyber Cam, what's up?" Blake said.

"Dustin, Tori, and Destiny have turned in to perfume." He said.

"WHAT!"

Cam walked over to the computers, and typed something in.

"Oh no," he said as he watched the screen.

Dustin, Destiny, and Tori had walked into a store, and one Lothor's monsters turned them into perfume.

"What," Shane asked, running over to the screen. Cam rewound the tape, and showed it to Shane, Blake, and Hunter.

"Great," Hunter said.

" Cam, can you pin point their location?" Blake asked.

"In the city. Near some shop called Bath Junkie."

The four left the Ninja Ops. and went to help their friends.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

It felt different. The city. There were a ton of people, doing everyday things, but some how, it felt different. I guess being a Power Ranger dose that to you. It gives you a sixth sense. Like you can know when something bad is going to happen.

We walked down the busy sidewalk. We walked all the way to a the "Bath Junkie" store. Then, I smelt it. It was a sweet sent. It smelled like peppermint, with a hint of bubble gum. I looked at the store next to it. It didn't seem to have a name, but the inside looked like it was being used.

"Guys," I said, pointing to the store.

"That looks like the place." Cam said.

We all walked in. the place felt creepy to me. Like an old burned down warehouse type feeling, or something like that.

"Welcome Rangers. Glad you could join the party."

I turned around and saw a creature.

"My name's Fregra. Welcome!"

We morphed, right then and there.

"Wind Ninja!"

"Thunder Ninjas!"

"Samurai Power!"

I looked down and saw the familiar red spandex suit.

"Goddie, more rangers for me!"

I could tell this was going to be a heck of fight.

* * *

**YAY! fifth chapter done!**


	7. Ch 6: Confuzzled

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. But, here you go. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Promise you'll have more updates soon. Tomorrow is my last day of camp, maybe. I will have next week off, so I will write as much as I can, promise. Then I might go back to camp for two weeks, then off to Minisota for two weeks, then back to camp for a week, then school starts, and eighth grade begins.

Scary

**

* * *

**

**lil Cwick –** I know, isn't weird? It's actually really scary. It's okay that you haven't reviewed. I'll manage, barley. _Tears trickle down Molly's cheek._

JK. I know, unlike my self, people actually have lives outside of fanfiction.

**Angel Spreckles** - _Listening to CDs, huh? lol - My headache is from TMJ and stress. _Ya, she says it because my headphones are to tight. I have those huge ones that cover, like, you whole head, but my mom won't get my a different set, so, I'm kind of at a lost here.

_A Trilogy? Awesome! I love long stories!_ Ya, it's going to be a four part (at least) series. Plus a story I came up with.

_:)I am dead serious about Jason Chan being 32. I checked IMDB. His age makes sense when you know he's a doctor (going through medical school and all)._God, he look so young. Well, it's cool that he's going to be a doctor.

_Destiny gets powers? Cat's out of the bag! I kind of figured, but it's still really cool! Now, hmm...she wore a black and yellow spotted bathing suit...Will she become the Black Wind Ranger? _Yes, Destiny gets powers. Black Ranger, yes, Black **Wind** Ranger, no.

_I'm also curious if she'll have a love interest. I vote Hunter! _No, She's not going to have a love interest till the third story. But she might have a crush on a certain red ranger in my second story.

_I'm glad you had Best Friend in the last chapter. It got the song stuck in my head for a while. I had just found Thalia-Sandy's music video a month or so ago and I am completely addicted to it._ I hade to put it in there. I have been listening to it nonstop for the past five days. From 10 A.M. till 10 P.M. I love that song!

_I liked having Shane's POV for part of this chapter. Mixing POVs is a unique approach and you did it well. Cool chapter!_ Thanks. I was debating weather for it to be Shane or Hunter, but I picked Shane.

* * *

**Ch 6: Confuzzled**

**Shane's POV**

We started to fight. We punch and kicked, and kicked and punched., but none of it seemed to be doing an good. Cam seemed to be the only one who could beat the creature. As Blake, Hunter and I laid on the ground, we watched Cam fight.

"Fregra, your going down!"

"I wouldn't bet it."

Cam shot hit her with his Samurai Saber, and the creature exploded.

We waited for a few minutes, but the monster didn't grow.

We were all puzzled by the vanish of our enemy, so we forgot about the others, till Hunter accidentally knocked down a bottle of perfume, and Dustin appeared right in front of us.

"Whoa," Dustin said, rubbing his head. We say the two bottles next to his, and assumed they were Destiny and Tori. I opened the two bottles, and out popped Tori and Destiny.

* * *

**Destiny's POV **

I just stood there for a moment, just thinking about what had happened. I walked into the store with Dustin and Tori, and then, a freaky monster chick just zapped us, and that's all I remembered. I think I blanked out, because the next thing I remembered was sitting on the ground, next to four guys in Spandex costumes. There was one in red, one in green, one in navy blue, and one in crimson red. I looked over at the closest one, which was the one in red.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the Power Rangers," he replied.

He could tell that I was freaked out and scared to death.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys."

I smiled, feeling a bit better. I looked up, and for a brief moment, felt like I knew him from somewhere. Like he and I were friends. I looked over at Dustin and Tori, who were sitting right next to me. They looked like they had met the Power Rangers every day, and that was kind of freaking me out too. Before I could say anything, the one in navy blue spoke.

"We would appreciate if you three could open the rest of the jars for us. We've got to be somewhere, right now."

Before any of us could say a word, the four were off, leaving me with a lot of questions.

I looked over at Dustin and Tori, who seemed to know a lot more about this then I did.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Dustin and Tori looked each other, then looked at me.

"long story," Dustin said.

"You don't want to know." Tori replied.

But I did. I wanted to know everything they knew, but before I could say anything, Tori and Dustin started opening the bottles.

I put the thoughts in the back of mind, and started helping them.

* * *

Destiny sat in her room. It was still and lifeless. Cold and empty. Destiny felt like she was in jail for a crime she didn't do. Not knowing where Dustin and the others had been all day didn't make the matter any better. 

_Have I been punished? _Destiny thought to herself. _Am I being punished for being new? Or different from Dustin's other friends? _

Her thoughts changed from her friends, to the events that happened the day before. The Power Rangers. Why was it so important to Destiny? She had only figured out about them the day before, but immediately, she wanted to learn as much as she could about them.

When she talked to the red ranger, Destiny felt as if she knew him from somewhere. The voice was soft and caring. Sweet and kind. Destiny felt safe and at ease when the ranger talked to her, and knew he really didn't want to hurt her.

Being bored in her room, Destiny walked out to the gates. The familiar site of the forest surrounded it on all sides. Did she want to stay in the gated place? Did Destiny want to leave the academy, and search for her purpose in life? Or was this where she wanted to be? With her brother, and newly found friends. Destiny thought about those things, when Dustin, Tori and Shane walked over.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Dustin asked.

Destiny looked over at her brother and smiled.

"Oh, nothing. "

Dustin, Tori, and Shane exchanged glances, then looked back at Destiny.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked.

"Fine." Destiny replied, a bit agitated.

"So, you want to do anything today?" Tori asked.

"Can we go to the beach?" Destiny asked as a smile grew on her face.

"Sure," Tori said, as the four friends started walking to the dorms.

* * *

It's better then the last time I tried to write this chapter. Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review now, but say nice things. Not mean things. That would be mean. 


	8. Ch 7: The Dream

Well, this is my seveth chapter. Hope you like it.

Oh ya, by the way, I changed the sixth chapter a bit at the end. It's a whole lot better. Read it already if you haven't.

**

* * *

**

**lil Cwick –** I changed it, so don't worry. It's still, kind of bad, because I only changed the end part, but it whole lots better.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Destiny thought about her day. She had spent the whole time at the beach, surfing, tanning, being with her friends. She smiled, looking over at Tori. She had fallen asleep hours ago, but, for some reason, Destiny couldn't get to sleep. She just laid the for a few minutes, till she finally did drift off to dreamland.

* * *

**Ch 7: The Dream**

Destiny found herself in a forest. The sunlight had a hard time of shining through the thick leaves and tree branches, but, despite the atmosphere, Destiny felt safe. She started walking, and didn't stop till something caught her eye.

At first glance, it looked like a regular rock, but destiny was drawn to it.

She knelt down and picked it up, only to find it wasn't a rock at all, but a amulet tied to nothing but a small piece of string. Destiny took a closer look, and noticed that it looked exactly like the one cam had, only this one was black instead of green.

Destiny looked up, and saw a cloaked figure.

"What do you want with me?" Destiny asked. She didn't fell scared, but protective. She felt as if the amulet could somehow help her.

"Nothing. I am here to help"

"How can I be so sure you're telling the truth?"

"Because I can tell you what your friends won't."

The figure took it's left hand and waved it in small circles in front of his face.

All of a sudden, it showed Tori, Dustin, and Shane, transforming into the Power Rangers.

Destiny shook her head.

"No. NO! they would've told me if they were the power rangers……. Wouldn't they?"

The figure just shook it's head.

"The truth is powerful."

Destiny just sat there for a minute.

"What is this?" Destiny asked, pointing to the amulet.

"The black Samurai Morpher."

The figure noticed Destiny's confused look.

"All you have to do is put the amulet in your palm, say 'Samurai Storm Ranger Form,' and it will turn into a small sphere."

Destiny took a deep breath. The figure nodded.

"I trust you will learn the rest on your own."

"No, I…" The figure vanished, leaving Destiny to her own thoughts.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a short chapter, but I'm sorry, Okay.I am writing two chapters tonight for you, so be happy! 


	9. Ch 8: Going to the fair

I had ths chapter writen last night, but I had to go to bed before I could post it up, and I am just now getting on my computer.

Chapter 8 is up!

**

* * *

**

**lil Cwick –** I changed it, so don't worry. It's still, kind of bad, because I only changed the end part, but it whole lots better.

* * *

**Ch 8: Going to the fair**

Destiny let the sunshine hit her eyes as she slowly opened them.

_Had it just been a dream? _

She looked down at her hand, and saw the necklace held tightly in her left hand.

_That means… _

Destiny turned to see Tori, still sleeping .She frowned as she got out of bed. She picked a black tank-top, jeans andher black converses.

She slowly put the necklace on, and then tried to wake Tori up.

"Tori. Wake up."

Destiny shook Tori for a few minutes.

"five more minutes mom," was Tori's only reply.

Destiny gave up and walked outside. She just walked around the academy, waiting for her friends to get their lazy buts out of bed.

Destiny walked back towards the gate, and saw Dustin and Shane waiting for her.

"Where's Tori?" She asked as she got closer to the two.

"Still getting dressed. I told her we were going to take you guys somewhere special, and she freaked out, and now , it's taken her," Shane paused to look at his watch, "thirty minutes."

Destiny laughed.

"I'll go check on her," Destiny said.

Destiny wondered over to the girls dorms. She slowly walked down the halls, and stopped when she got to her room.

She knocked, and, when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door.

"Oh, there you are Destiny. How do I look?"

Tori was wearing a blue t-shirt that had a yellow heart in the middle, and really nice jeans. He shoes were blue heals that were about halfaninch high.

"You look nice," Destiny replied.

"Thanks." Tori said.

The two friends walked out of the room and out to meet the guys.

* * *

"You look really nice," Dustin said as the two girls came up to them. 

"Thanks," Tori replied, blushing a bit.

Destiny smiled as she watched. She could tell that Tori liked Dustin a lot, and Dustin liked Tori a lot, and anybody could tell, except for those two. They were totally oblivious to what was going on.

The four friends got into the car. They drove all the way to the outskirts of the city, where they stopped at a small inn. The two girls were really confused as to where they were going, but the boys promised that where they were going was going to be fun.

The four friends grabbed a taxi, and, the whole ride there, Dustin covered Tori's eyes, and Shane covered Destiny's eyes.

When the taxi stopped, the four friends got out of the car, and, with their eyes still covered, the girls were quite excited.

"Ready girls?" Shane asked.

"Yup," both girls said in unison.

Dustin and Shane uncovered the girls eyes, and revealed a fair.

"Where are we?"

" Stone Canyon's annual carnival. The best there ever was."

Destiny smiled as she and her friends walked into the fair.

* * *

Well, now I shall work on another chapter, and , hopefully, I will post it! enjoy. 


	10. Ch 9: Faded memories

Alright. I know that you all have been waiting patiently for this story to be updated, so here it is. I've been working on this for the past two weeks, and I promise, it'sa a good chapter. Brings some of the old characters back, plus a little bit of another story that I am writing.

I will not have accesses to a computer for the next two weeks, but I will be working on my story, so , hopefully, I'll have a chapter done when I get back.

* * *

**greywolf67** – Thanks. Things just fall into place with this story, and usually I don't even know what's going to happen next, but I can tell you, it's going to be fun! 

**IAmTheBoss** – No, the gem is completely good. I just wanted it to seem, mysterious. Hoped it worked!

Btw, if you send your musical note army, I can attack with my foon (sporks are for normal people) using llama army. I WILL WIN!

* * *

**Ch 9: Faded memories**

Destiny walked along the crowded fair. She smiled as she looked around. The fair had always been her favorite place. She though about what had happened to her here one year. She was riding the fairs wheel, and she had gotten stuck with a boy.

_What was his name? Tommy? No, it was Rocky.No, Jason. He was talking about Tommy, and Tommy's girlfriend Kat. or was it Kim? or was it Raven?Hum, I don't remember. _

Destiny laughed as she remembered this memory as if it were yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback**

"YAY," nine year old Destiny Brooks said as she stood in line for the fairs wheel. She had managed to get away from her older brother and mom, and waited patiently to get on the ride. Her mother wouldn't let her get on the ride, and she was very upset, but now, nothing could stop her. As she waited, she listen to the people behind her complain.

"No Tommy, we can do it my way, or Rocky's way. We are not going to use straws and Ted." The tall, muscular boy said.

Destiny just stood there and waited.

"Fine Jason, we'll do it Rocky's way," the boy with long black hair said.

"Yay," another boy said, and the other six, the two boys, plus another boy, and three girls, whom Destiny thought was their girlfriends.

A few minutes latter, they teenagers were fighting again.

"No way. Tommy, you rigged them," Jason said.

"Nu-uh. You got your self into this, man," Tommy replied.

Jason turned towards the girl in the pink outfit with blond hair. "Kat, please?"

"Sorry Jason," the girl said with a thick Australian accent.

He then turned to the other boy. "Adam?"

"Sorry Jason, but I'm sitting with Tanya." The African American girl rested her head against Adam's shoulder.

"And don't even think about asking me. You know I want to sit with Raven." Rocky said, as Jason turned his head, grabbing the girl that had long brown hair.

"Grrrrrrrr…" Jason said as the slowly walked up the line. They finally reached the front of the line, and Destiny got into one of the compartments.

She then watched as Jason got in with her, giving his friends the evil eye.

Destiny looked up at the tall, muscular kid. He just sat there for a moment, and then looked down at the little girl.

"You know what kid?"

There was a short pause, then "What?"

"Stick with being small and tiny. I figure, that works best."

Destiny frowned a bit.

"Friends will be less mean to you that way. Actually, scratch that. Friends will be mean to you no madder what."

Destiny looked up at Jason.

"You're weird." She blurted out.

"Ya. I'm weird. Or maybe just unlucky. I wish Emily was here."

"Dude, you need help."

Jason turned to face Destiny.

"And you think you could help?"

"Did I say that I could help? No, I just said you NEEDED help. Which is true. You do need help. Desperately."

There was a long silence.

"I'm Jason."

"The name's Destiny."

"Destiny…….. I shall call you Little Des."

Destiny shrugged. "Works for me. So, who's this Emily girl?"

"My girlfriend."

"Cool….. Hey, who were those people with you? They seemed…… nice."

"Oh, they were my friends. There's Tommy, the kid with long black hair. He's a freak, but in a good way. He's really, my best friend. Well, my second best friend, and –"

"Who was your first best friend?"

Jason frowned as her looked down at Destiny.

"Zack Taylor."

"Oh…. What was he like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Destiny shrugged. "I dunno. I guess when I tell what happened to me to my brother, I'll have the full story."

Jason shrugged, and went on.

"He's awesome. A real pal. Very cool. Anyway, there's also the Hillard cousins. Kat and Raven. They are both sweet girls. Kat's the pink and Raven's the…….."

Destiny looked at Jason as he paused, slighting looking embarrassed.

"You okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine……….. Kat's from Australia, and Raven's from New York. The two are really close, though Raven just moved to Angel Grove a about a year ago. Then there's Rocky, whose Raven's boyfriend (Tommy is Kat's). He's really cool to. He's like, well , a brother to me."

-----------------------------------------------------

Destiny just sat a listened as he told wonderful stories about his friends. By the time the ride was over, Destiny felt like she knew Jason's whole life story.

"Bye Destiny," Jason said as he got off and walked over to his friends.

Destiny just waved good-bye as her mother came rushing over to her.

"Are you alright, Destiny?" She asked, worried sick about her little girl.

"Ya mom, I'm fine." Destiny said, wondering if she would ever see Jason again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Destiny laughed as she thought of the memory, and her friends came over. 

"He sis, what's up?" Dustin asked.

"Remember that time I went to the fair, and there was that kid, Jason?"

"I thought is mane was Tommy?" Dustin said with a serious tone in his voice.

"No, it was Jason." Destiny replied.

"Whatever. I still think it's Tommy."

"Ya, well, I was thinking about that."

"That's cool. Hey, let's go ride the fairs wheel." Shane said.

"YA!" Destiny replied.

The four friends got into the line. Destiny looked around at all the busy people walking around. Some were talking, others were hold hands, and even more were smiling, pointing at the old rides and games. Oh how Destiny missed her childhood. She missed her friends, her parents, her old life. Before she was sent to boarding school, then to the ninja academy. Things were different back then. Things were happy and careless. Was Destiny truly happy? No. She wasn't. something at the back of her head was nagging her, tell her there was something missing. But what? What was missing?

"Yo Destiny," Shane said, noticing the trance she was in.

"Oh Sorry." Destiny replied, smiling with the genuine smile that only she could possess.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After about three hours of waiting, they finally got on the ferias wheel. There were big giant ball things that four people could sit in, so the four just all got into the same one. Destiny was thrilled as she watched the ground get father and farther away. She turned to See Dustin and Tori, sitting next to each other, looking down at the same beautiful site. Tori would glance over at Dustin for a brief second, and then blush and Dustin would do the same.

_My God, they are so stupid. The only two people who can't see that they like each other are them selves. I've go to do something. _

For the rest of the ride, Destiny planed out how she was going to get Dustin and Tori together, though, she knew she would need some help…..

* * *

Okay, well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I am working on the next chapter. Chapter ten! YAY! 


	11. Ch 10: Early morning fun

Okay, well, this is my tenth chapter. The big one zero. Also, two chapter in one day!I'm really excited about that. I want to thank AngelSpreckles, lilCwick, Thalia-Sandy, and every one else who has reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate that. Thanks!

Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Early morning fun**

Shane slowly rubbed his eyes.

_What time is it? _He though as he looked over at his alarm clock. _3:30 A.M! UGH! _

Shane looked up at the ceiling and tried to go to sleep, but his eyes were wide open, and his body felt great. He knew today was going to be a tiresome day, and then just got up. He put on a red t-shirt and jeans and walked out side. He just walked around outside. It was a beautiful morning, and the stars were still shining bright. His gaze left him in a vulnerable state, and somebody took advantage of that.

"Boo," a voice said, startling him.

He turned around and saw Destiny, who was laughing her head off.

"Why do you find that funny?" Shane asked.

"Because….It just is."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

There was a short silence, then the two friends laughed.

"So," Destiny said as soon as she was done laughing, "What brings you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh nothing. Just can't sleep. you?"

Destiny thought for a moment. The truth was she hadn't gone to sleep at all that night. She was scared about the dream that she had the night before. She was scared that it meant something, something bad.

Destiny sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Nobody can know about it, got it?"

Shane shook his head yes.

"I know you're a Power Ranger."

Shane stood there for a minute. Had Destiny just said she knew he was a Power Ranger? For a moment, he though he was hearing things.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I know you're a Power Ranger. And so is Dustin, and Tori, and Hunter, and Blake, and Cam. I know about it all."

Shane was dumbstruck. "How?"

So Destiny told him about the dream. And about the necklace. She told him about the old man who had shown her the truth. And that no madder what happened, Shane couldn't tell any one of her powers until she felt the time was right.

"Wow." Shane said when she was done.

"Is that all you can say to the newest member of the team?"

"Well………… ya, actually. It is."

Destiny stuck out her tongue.

Shane laughed.

"Wait, why are you telling me all of this, if you don't want any one to know?" Shane asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Because," Destiny replied , "I needed to tell someone, and, well……" Destiny trailed off as she looked at the night's sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Destiny asked, referring to the sky. The stars were shining brighter then ever, and you could really see them.

"Ya," Shane replied, "Ya, it is..."

* * *

((Augest 11th))Okay, well, I edited it, because I really didn't like it at all. I will be added a new chapter up soon. 


	12. Ch 11: seacring for

Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I know I said I would have another chapter for you guys when I got back, but I just haven't had time to update it, but, now, I do.

Okay, well, school has started for me, so I will try to update at least once every weekend, but I'm not promising anything.

On a happier note, I have been working on this story for almost three months now. I'm very proud of my self for working on it this long with out giving up. Also, I want to thank every one who has reviewed my story.

Thanks.

* * *

**Ch 11: seacring for...**

Destiny walked along the shore. It was another sleepless night, but this time, she had managed to get to the beach. The stars were shining, and the moon glowed ever so faintly. She smiled as she walked. She wished she was still with her friends at Boarding school. She despretly missed them so much, and wished she didn't have to live this hectic life.

* * *

Marah just stood in the command room, looking through the screen. It was still very early in the morning, but she just couldn't get to sleep, though she knew she wasn't the only one who couldn't. She watched the Destiny slowly walk along the shore, and an idea formed in her head. 

"Uncle! Uncle!" She shouted, "I have a plan to destroy the Power Ranger once and for all."

"This better be good. It's three thirty in the morning Marah!" Lothor shouted.

"Oh, it is uncle. Look. The ranger's friend is all alone. Maybe, we could kidnap her, and then –"

"We could tell the power rangers that if they don't give us their power, the girl will get it. Marah, I'm surprised you can up with the idea. I'm actually proud of you."

Marah smiled, as Lothor whistled.

"Zurgane, I want you to send as many Kelzacks down to get that girl as you can," he said as Zurgane came into the room.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish."

* * *

Destiny just stood there, taking in the beauty, when a bunch of really ugly creatures appeared, and caught her by surprise. The started to charge at her, but Destiny was to good, and used her martial arts skills to kick most of them away. 

Then, Destiny started to run. She ran right through the boardwalk, and right into town……

* * *

"Uncle, Uncle, she's destroying our plans," Marah complained. 

"Don't worry, dear Marah, I will deal with her. Zurgane! I wanbt a monster sent down there, and I want one sent NOW!"

Zurgane was startled by Lothor's outrage, but was pleased that Lothor needed him.

"Yes my lord, as you wish."

* * *

Destiny turned into an ally, still too tired to battle the remaining creatures. Just as she was about to turn again, a flash of light appeared, causing Destiny to stop running. There, right in front of her, was a huge creature. It had the head of a huge lizard, and the body was like a gorilla that had hard green skin (like a lizard) instead of fur, and he was wear a bit of gold amour ((AN: think Goldar from MMPR)). 

"Hello deary," it said in a deep, husky voice, "Lothor has plans for you, my dear, BIG PLANS!"

With that said, the monster charged. Destiny tried to move, but couldn't move her legs. She was paralyzed with fear.

"There's mo escaping now," the creature said, grabbing Destiny. She started to scream and scream, but it did no good.

Another light appeared, and the two were gone, along with the Kelzacks.

* * *

Tori paced around the store, waiting for Destin, Blake, and Hunter to finish their shift. 

"Hey Tor, what's up?" Dustin asked as he walked over to Tori.

"Destiny's gone!"

It was true. When Tori had woken up that morning to find Destiny was not in her bed. Tori figured she had gone for a morning run, so she left a note , telling Destiny to meet her at the beach at ten. When ten o'clock came around, and Destiny wasn't at the beach, Tori started to worry a bit, but it wasn't till two hours latter, when Destiny still hadn't shown up, that Tori was really freaking out.

"Chill Tori. You're prob –"

Cam came running into the store, all out of breath.

"Des….tiny….is with……Lothor!"

"What?" Dustin asked, hoping that what he heard was wrong.

Cam took a few deep breaths. "Come with me."

Cam left the store, followed by Dustin, Tori, Hunter, and Blake.

* * *

Shane ran down the stairs of Ninja Opps., and saw everyone else already there. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"Destiny's been captured by Lothor," Cam, who was busily typing on his computer, said.

"What?"

"Ya, that was exactly what my reaction looked like too," Dustin said.

Shane thought for a bit. _Would she use her power? Does Lothor know about her powers?_

"We've got to get her back," he said.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get her back, but it's really not working," Cam replied.

"Great, something I really didn't want to hear right now," Tori said.

* * *

Destiny slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, and noticed that she was in a small room, with nothing in it but her. The door seemed to be metal, and the only window it had was a small opening with bars on it. 

_Where am I?_ The last thing Destiny remembered was being captured by the creature. After the flash of light, she blanked out.

"Welcome, my darling." She heard a voice say from behind her. She tried to turn around, but then she realized that she was tied to a chair.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare. I am the shadow in the dark. I am the thing you fear most-"

"Aunt Suzie?"

"No, you blubbering fool. I am Lothor, sworn enemies of the Power Rangers."

A man walked in front of Destiny. He had a black mast on his face and a pony-tail on top of his head. He was wearing a black leather cape, and a black outfit underneath.

"Why do you need me?" Destiny asked. She really knew the answer. She was his ticket to the Power Rangers, but he wasn't supposed to know that she knew about the Power Rangers.

"You don't know, do you? Your brother. His friends. They're all Power Rangers!" The man laughed menacingly.

Destiny acted surprised. At least he didn't know about her powers. She sighed.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. For now." The man laughed menacingly, then left.

Destiny sighed. She reached into her back pocket with her left hand and grabbed her pocket knife.

"It's a good thing I carry this everywhere with me," she said to herself as she cut her hand free. She then untied her legs, and stood up. Her legs hurt really badly, and she almost fell to the ground, but she kept her self from falling.

She walked over to the door, and lightly pushed it, causing it to open just a crack.

"Yes!"

She slowly opened the door, and quickly walked out.

* * *

Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update it every weekened, like I said before, but I might not be able to do that every weekened, but I will try, Promise.

Molly


	13. Ch 12: A new Ranger

Okay, well, nobody's been reviewing my stories, and I feel so unloved. starts crying

Please review. I want to hear what you guys have to say about my story. Bad stuff too!

* * *

**Chapter 12: a new ranger **

Destiny walked along the many corridors, trying to figure out how to get out of the odd place that she was held captive in. She had to get back home. She slowly walked past a room, and saw the odd man sitting on a throne. This was it. She had to use her powers.

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form."

She morphed into the Black Samurai Ranger, and felt a bit surprised. "Wow, that was fast," she said to herself.

What Destiny didn't know, is that the creepy man heard her transform.

"Oh no," he said as he saw the black ranger, "not another one."

Destiny looked up.

"Yup, that's right. There's a new Power ranger on the team, and he's ready to kick butt."

Destiny noticed that her voice had changed a bit.

"Get him!"

A bunch of ugly creature came out of nowhere, and started to attack Destiny. She felt like she had more power and energy then ever before. She kicked a punched with all her might. Pretty soon, all the creatures were gone.

"Send me back down to Earth, Lothor." Destiny demanded.

"F…F…Fine!"

And with that the black ranger disappeared.

* * *

Dustin was spazzing out, Tori was trying to calm him down, Hunter and Blake were sitting, talking, and Cam was typing on his computer. Shane was sitting there, worried about Destiny. He knew she had powers, but did she know how to use them? 

Shane sighed as Hunter walked over to where he was.

"Hey. What's up?" Hunter asked.

Shane just looked up at him.

"We're all worried about her, but she's a very smart girl. I'm sure she's taking care of herself."

Shane nodded. "Ya, you're probably right."

"Hey guys, come check this out."

Cam was busily typing on his computer as the others ran over to him.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"It's actually quite odd. Destiny just got out of Lothor's lair, and is in the middle of the forest."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Dustin said.

He ran all the way up to Tori's car. The other laughed, and then followed.

* * *

Destiny was just sitting there when they got there.

"Oh My God, girl, what happened to you?" Tori asked

"Long story, and I don't want to tell it right now………I'm hungry."

The others laughed.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat. Hop in." Tori said.

The seven friends got into the car, and drove into town. When they got their food, Destiny had three burgers, a bucket load of fries, and three huge sodas.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat this much before. Is something wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well, no, not really. I just used a lot of energy when I was battle……." Destiny stopped talking, and continued eating.

Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, and Cam were a bit confused, but Shane knew exactly what she was talking about.

They finished eating, and went back to school.

* * *

Destiny was just sitting there when they got there.

"Oh My God, girl, what happened to you?" Tori asked

"Long story, and I don't want to tell it right now………I'm hungry."

The others laughed.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat. Hop in." Tori said.

The seven friends got into the car, and drove into town. When they got their food, Destiny had three burgers, a bucket load of fries, and three huge sodas.

"Wow, I've never seen you eat this much before. Is something wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well, no, not really. I just used a lot of energy when I was battle……." Destiny stopped talking, and continued eating.

Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, and Cam were a bit confused, but Shane knew exactly what she was talking about.

They finished eating, and went back to school.

* * *

Okay, well, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy.

Molly


	14. Ch 13: A good color

Well, her's chapter 13. Sorry it took me so long guys.

**BellaCordelia** – Thanks. Well, here's your update!

* * *

**Chapter 13: a good color**

Destiny stood in the field on a dark, starry night. She looked up at the stars, and smiled. All of a sudden, she heard something behind her, like a tree branch snapping. 

She turned around, and stood in fighting pose, ready to do battle with what ever came her way.

"Chill Des, it's just me," Shane said as he walked out of the shadows. A sighed escaped Destiny's lips.

"Don't scare me like that, Shane."

"Well, now we're even."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Did you use your powers today? Is that how you got out?"

Destiny nodded.

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Soon, I promise…… just not now."

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Hunter asked as the six friends ( Cam was busy working on something in Ninja Opps.) stood in the field of the school. 

"I say, to the beach." Tori said

"I say, we go to the Racing track, and do some one on one." Dustin said.

"I agree." Blake replied.

"I kind of want to do some shopping," Destiny said.

Hunter shook his head. "Well, we-" Hunter was interrupted by his communicator.

"Um… Destiny, Sensei wants us, so we have to go, right now. Is that alright?"

Destiny nodded her head, "Ya, go ahead. I'm going to go to the bathroom right now anyway." Destiny replied.

The friends went their separate ways, and the other transformed, while Destiny watched them. As soon as they had gone, she transformed. She then followed them, watching them getting whooped pretty badly.

"Alright, just go in, save them, get out, and get back before they do. I think I can handle that."

Destiny jumped out, kicking and punching every creature in her way.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

I kicked and punched, but couldn't knock them all. There were too many for us. I got kicked by a Kelzack, and fell to the ground. I looked up, and notice that the others were pretty much doing the same. I sighed. Just great. We were about to be destroyed. How would I explain this to Destiny?

Just then, a figure came from out of nowhere. It punched and kicked, and was doing really well. I got a closer look at it, and saw that it was a Power ranger. He was wearing the same outfit as the green Samurai, but it was black instead. He was soon done with the Kelzacks, and was now ready to battle Somos. He was a pretty ugly creature at that. He had the head of a pig, but its body was all furry, like a rat, and it had a big hump on his back. He had a staff in his hand, and well, he was just butt ugly.

I watched as the Ranger started to talk.

"You're going down, buddy."

"That'll be the day. You're just like all the other Power Rangers. You're weak and pathetic."

"Oh really?" The ranger ran towards the creature getting ready to attack.

**Tori's POV**

I watched as the Ranger ran towards the creature. He was about to hit it, but the creature stuck out it's staff, and dodged the attack.

"Samurai Staff!" The Ranger yelled. A black staff appeared in his hands, and he seemed ready to fight.

The two battled it out. Hit after hit, blow after blow. The two were both equally skilled, but only one could win.

"Ranger, you are a skilled fighter. But I WILL WIN!"

The creature swung it's staff, and the ranger dodged, pulling out two blaster guns out of his belt. He shot the monster, and it exploded.

We all stood up, and looked at the ranger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" I am the Black Samurai Ranger."

We all looked at Cam, who just shook his head. "Wasn't me."

The monster turned around, about to leave, but then Shane yelled, "Wait!"

The black ranger just turned his head and, after a moment of silence, nodded. Before Shane could response, the monster grew. "Go. Fight." Was all that heard before the ranger went away.

* * *


End file.
